


a kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Another Kiss Meme: 15) A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore





	a kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr 7 March 2016

It’s moments like these that make Poe realise just how much of a blow losing Finn must have been to the First Order.  It’s easy to forget how well-trained Finn is when he’s bouncing about the base; an enthusiastic ball of energy soaking in every piece of culture and knowledge he can, charming everyone he meets.  Poe likes that part of Finn, in fact - if BB-8, Snap, Jess and the rest of the Resistance are to be believed - he loves that part of Finn.  Adores, cherishes,  _lives for,_ that part of Finn.

They’re right, of course they are.  Poe’s been half way gone on Finn since he whipped his helmet off on the Finalizer and answered that helping Poe was the right thing to do,  _all_  the way gone since he’d heard Finn whooping in delight as they escaped in a TIE fighter that they could barely manage to fly. 

_This_ Finn though; the Finn that can command a room full of Resistance stalwarts; the serious, focused Finn that can strategise and think laterally; the Finn that is every inch the leader that the Order needed, in spite of everything they did to drum his individuality out of him; Poe can’t stop thinking about kissing this Finn.

He’s brighter than a nebula, more brilliant than a supernova and eclipses any starry expanse that Poe has ever seen.  

Poe has been watching him all night and he literally can’t take anymore.

Finn finishes his speech about the Order’s weaknesses and General Organa claps him warmly on the shoulder in thanks as she takes the floor, dismissing him and Poe for the time being.  Finn steps back into the crowd, pushing his way through to the exit and looks at Poe with his eyebrows raised as if to ask how he’d done - as if he hadn’t just blown everyone away with his brilliance - and Poe is done pretending.

* * *

The press of Poe’s lips against his own takes Finn by surprise, he barely has time to think about how incredible Poe’s eyes are when viewed this close - a dark, molten brown that Finn could get lost in - before soft, warm lips close against him.  He feels himself freeze up, a reflex that relaxes as soon as Poe starts to pull back, threatens to take his warm, soft lips away.   Finn pulls him back in and threads his hand in Poe’s dark, wavy hair - something he’s longed to do since the beginning, surprised to find it as soft as he’d always imagined it would be.  He is fast coming to the conclusion that Poe should always be kissing him.  He opens his mouth to say something along these lines and Poe uses the opportunity to tease his tongue along the front of Finn’s teeth and Finn was wrong before;   _this_  is what Poe should spend forever doing, and, stars, why haven’t they been doing this for months?

Finn groans and pushes Poe backwards until he hits the corridor wall.  He feels Poe shiver against him and suddenly it doesn’t matter why they haven’t done this before.

All that matters is now, all that matters is tomorrow.  All that matters is Poe’s lips against his, Poe’s tongue against his and Poe’s heart beating in time with his own.

* * *

Poe thinks this Finn might be his favourite.


End file.
